Lord of Insanity
by Akuma Veil
Summary: If the heavy fog is lifted, cobwebs cleared, and the strings cut...What happens then? (One-Shot)


1

Lord of Insanity

"The reason that I talk to myself is because I'm the only one whose answers that I accept."

-George Carlin

Insanity: the state of being seriously mentally ill.

Mentally Ill: suffering from sever mental illness; "of unsound mind"

If you take a good look at those definitions I suppose one would say that I've spiraled into insanity. That I'm mentally ill. In people's opinions I should be locked up in Azkaban immediately for everyone's safety, but they have been singing that since my first year at school.

In my own opinion I'm completely in my right mind even with having my mind meddled with since I a wee lad. Simply put it the fact of the matter is that my mind has never been clearer state of being. Having a mind that had been riddled with all sorts of nasty compulsions for eleven years than being free of them with little actual damage is a miraculous thing to behold. Mostly do to the fact that most of the compulsions came from the old meddlesome coot extraordinaire himself Albus Fucking Dumbledore.

Yes folks tis true the so called 'Leader of the Light' did something time and time again something that someone would foolishly say that only the Dark would do something like that, and to a child no less. Those people are the sheep that dance to Dumbledore's tune. In all honestly the Light has cause me more harm than the Dark ever had.

True my parents were murdered, but it was ultimately their fault that they got into the situation in the first place. Being on the front lines making them into targets a fact that everyone knew. Everyone knew that they were a thorn in Voldemort's side. They were said to be brilliant people that cared for others and all that nonsense, but everyone must have been on something to think that. They decided that remaining in England the same place in which the war was being fought. They thought that a silly fidelius charm would stop Voldemort when the secret keeper was of all people Wormtail. A top notch spineless bastard in all accounts. They chose him because Sirius would have been the obvious choice; even though James or Lily could have been the secret keeper.

At last the wizarding world is full of wizards and witches that have little to no common sense. Above all else they all believed in a silly little prophecy. I know at least that James has seen the prophecy room. There are hundreds of thousands of those crystal balls in that seemingly endless room. Out of all those prophecies mine just happens to be the most important one that was given by a hoax of a seer at a job interview. A job interview that took place in a pub when every other took place in the Headmaster's office. It happened in a public place that conveniently had one of Voldemort's lackeys listening in which than the good little minion that they were reported back to their Master.

Although the person only got half of it, just enough so that Voldemort can piece together the clues leading it back to the Potters and Longbottoms children. Making it just vague enough where it was seen as the work of fate rather than the workings of a senile old man too drunk on his power.

Of course as of now I'm aware of only myself seeing the whole picture in a somewhat clear light of my kind at least. Let me say this: Wizard kind are truly stupid. No wonder why the Goblins loath us as a whole not to mention all the other species that must hate wizards. Now all this did not come to me in dream or some such nonsense.

It happened slowly two years. Two really long years of my mind waging war upon itself since the moment of my being sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Being sorted into that house was both the worse and best thing for me. Through the day to day exposure to those brash things it sped up de-tangling the webs within my mind with of course the help of Hogwarts herself.

Two years of playing a part of the 'Golden Trio', well more like a year and a half. That time was spent bettering myself in every subject in the room of requirement that Hogwarts guided me to my first week there. By the end of the first week most of the compulsions were stripped away. Knowing that it would do me no good to show what I really was I acted my part as the brash Gryffindor. During that time I studied everything that Hogwarts had to offer. Hogwarts being a magical sentient being means that to her magic was magic. No matter the how Dark or Light. She simply put let's say the more interesting tombs in the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets.

In which neither has been entered since Tom M. Riddle whom is now known as the ever fearsome Dark Lord Voldemort. In learning all sorts of magic I tend to agree on the sentiment on it being magic. All magic has its uses even the Dark spells. That the oh so mighty Ministry of Magic is full of bigot scum that classify magic that they don't understand as 'Dark' or just forbidden. For Merlin's Beard a gardening spell is forbidden magic because it's leans towards elemental magic.

Not to mention that the rate that the Ministry is baning magic is that someday all magic will end up being banned for one bloody reason or another. Like for example the spell Avada Kedavra known as the killing curse does not just have to be used as a means to slaughter someone in cold blood. It could be used in hospitals to quickly and painlessly end someone's life. Atlas we live in a world that is run by bigoted idiots that are playing god by dictating what is the right type of magic is acceptable for their perfect little world.

Honestly, the average knowledge of magic that a wizards knows is despicable in my eyes. Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry is propagandized as the best magic school, fooling everyone in England. The school might have once been the best, but now it does not deserve that honour to have that title. The teaching staff is truly something of a misfortune.

Ever since the venerable old coot took office the quality of teaching has gone down. With the old man's obsession "For the Greater Good" has caused him to overlook key points. Like for example the school only teaches Light magic. Not even grey magic is taught in the school. One would have to seek out the knowledge between the endless book shelves on their own time between the loads of homework and social peer pressures. Grey magic isn't exactly frown upon by the teachers, but it's a good way to get on their bad side if you do use it. Although seemingly Slytherins are exempt from this is the professor is Snape. Snape himself is a whole issue by himself.

Snape may be the best Potions Master that's in the world, but for being such a world renown expert he has an attitude and temper of a teenage boy. I can somewhat see why the overgrown bat would dislike me considering I can piece together in general what happen to gain the scorn, but that does not excuse him from not being professional. Being professional must be a foreign concept because it shows in the way he viciously ridicules his students even if their just eleven years old and new to the world of magic.

If anyone coming to Hogwarts was interested in potions they are surely frighten off the subject completely if not loath it if they did not get the good grace in being sorted in Slytherin. Snape is a pety teenager stuck in an overgrown bat body that is stuck on revenge and serving as Dumbledore's lap dog.

These actions plus others drove me to the edge. Although I do admit that I was the one to take the plunge. A very public one at that. And with being a Lord twice over... well I've garnered the title 'Lord Of Insanity' by the wizarding populace of Britain. A nice ring to it if I do say so myself.


End file.
